Pokemon Origins (Remake)
by Jaimon Kirkland
Summary: Welcome to the remake of Pokémon Origins where a new trainer will have the full red experience with a different team of Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Origins episode 1**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the Kanto region where a boy name Tommy will have the full red experience completing the** **Pokédex, facing gym leaders, and facing strong trainers like his rival Rocky and his adventure begins now.**

* * *

[Music]

Professor Oak was walking in the hallway in the dark just then the lights lit up the hallway and the entire room. "Hello there and welcome to the world of Pokémon my name is Professor Oak I'm often referred to as the professors of Pokémon there are some very interesting creatures that inhabits this world and as you may be aware they are known the world over quite simply as Pokémon for some people Pokémon is pets while other people enjoy using them for the thrill of battling we find ourselves coexisting various styles" said Professor Oak throwing a Pokéball and out came an eevee. "Are you interested in learning about the Pokémon world? I'll be your god for a story of dreams and adventures now the world of Pokémon awaits let's get started!" shouted Professor Oak and a huge light lit up right behind him. The story starts with nidorino and a gengar battling on tv "Gengar, double-edge attack!" said gengar's trainer. But nidorino fires back with a poison sting "Gengar meet up back after way this is going to be a tough match!" "Tommy, Tommy are you up there?" "Huh, uh yeah what is it?" said the kid upstairs. "I ran into Professor Oak and he gave me a message for you he wants you to go to his lab as soon as possible" said Tommy's mom. "Professor Oak?" "He said he finally finished that thing he was telling you about so…?" Just then a tall kid came out of his room with excitement and fell down the stairs. "Are you all right?" "Yeah I'm okay" "You should really be more careful" said Tommy's mom. "All right I'll see you later" and he was out the door lickily split while his mother stood there smiling. Tommy was running down the streets of Pallet town "Finally, finally it's done" he said finally making it to Professor Oak's lab. "Hey there Tommy wait a second let me guess Professor Oak called you too?" Tommy turned to see his childhood rival Rocky. "Yeah I heard it's done" "Well sorry but uh I'm going to go in first!" said Rocky running in. "Wait I won't let you!" said Tommy trying to beat Rocky to Professor Oak. "Hey get off of me!" "You get off of me!" just before a fight was about to assure "What's with all the ruckus?" "Huh" they turned to see Professor Oak. "Professor!" and they ran towards him. "Is it done?" "Mm-hmm this is the Pokédex" "The Pokédex" "Yes, it automatically records all the data on the Pokémon you've caught it's a hi-tech encyclopedia" "Wow, science is so amazing" said Tommy. "Rocky, Tommy you'll each be given one Pokédex I need you two to do something very important. I need you to make a complete guide of all the Pokémon in the world that has always been my dream" "That has been your dream?" "Yes, unfortunately I'm too old to do it as you can tell it's quite difficult to travel around seeking all kinds of Pokémon so now I want you two to help fulfill my dream can I count on you to do that?" asked Professor Oak. "You can count on me!" "And me!" both trainers said. "Wonderful answers from both of you now as a token of my thanks I'm going to reward you two with a free Pokémon" "Really? All right!" said Tommy. Professor Oak lead them to a table where they found three Pokéballs "These Pokéballs contain special Pokémon in each one I'll give you the option to pick one to take with you on your journey" Professor Oak took out the Pokémon in the three Pokéballs. "The fire type Pokémon charmander, the water type Pokémon squirtle, and the grass Pokémon bulbasaur now then you may choose the one that you like" "You know what I'm gonna be the big person and let you go first" said Rocky looking at Tommy. "Now think carefully before you choose" "No need I already know what Pokémon I want" said Tommy choosing the last Pokéball. "Ah, bulbasaur" "That's right out of all the Pokémon in the world bulbasaur happens to be my favorite" said Tommy sending out his new Pokémon. "Saaar!" "It's my Pokémon!" said tommy catching bulbasaur. "I see well then how about you Rocky? What is your choice?" "Isn't it obvious if Tommy's partner is a grass type then my partner gets to be a fire type, charmander!" said Rocky sending out his partner. "Chaaar!" said charmander landing in Rocky's hand. "By the way you have the choice to give your Pokémon a nickname if you so choose" "Hm, a nickname okay then let's see no I think I'll keep the name bulbasaur" "So what do you say Tommy want to give these guys a spin? Ah never mind I don't want the memory of my first battle to be with weak trainer like you" "looks who's talking you're a beginner yourself you know" "Perhaps but my thrill for battling is higher than yours which makes me higher in rank than you well I'm off see ya" and Rocky was off starting his journey. "Well bulbasaur you and I are going to have a lot of work ahead of us but you know what I believe we can do anything" "bulb-a-saur" "Now's that the dedication I like to see in a trainer like yourself" said Professor Oak. "Tommy I leave the rest to you" "Right!" and Tommy begins his journey. Tommy was through the route and came across a pidgey "Huh, a pidgey alright bulbasaur go for it!" said Tommy sending out his Pokémon. Pidgey started things off with a gust "Bulbasaur vine whip" but gust prevented it from attacking "No wait!" said Tommy throwing a Pokéball which misses causing the wild pidgey to flee. Tommy took a look at his Pokédex and saw a picture of pidgey but no other data "Ah man the data is not recorded unless I catch it" said Tommy seeing a rattata cross it's way. "Now's our chance bulbasaur growl!" "Bulb-a-saur!" bulbasaur let out a loud cry getting the rattata's attention. "Now use Tackle!" and bulbasaur went in for a tackle but rattata dodged it only to get caught in a Pokéball thrown by Tommy. Tommy looked at his Pokédex and all the data on rattata "That's so cool" after that Tommy has been catching Pokémon like crazy getting their data into the Pokédex. "Hey you I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Tommy turned to see another confident trainer. "Want to battle against my Pokémon?" and the kid sent out a nidoran (Female). "I haven't seen that Pokémon before alright bulbasaur fight!" and bulbasaur tackled nidoran "Okay now!"said Tommy throwing a Pokéball only have it bounced off of nidoran. "What?" "Nidoran come back!" said the trainer returning his Pokémon "What's with you trying to catch other people's Pokémon you're a thief!" "What a thief no look then where can I catch a nidoran then?" "Alright since you won I'll tell you" As Tommy continues his journey he makes his way to Viridian city. "Viridian city" "Well, well,well look who finally shows up" Tommy turning to see Rocky. "Rocky?" "So tell me punk is your Pokémon stronger?" "Rocky I'm here to complete the Pokédex not to make my Pokémon strong!" "True but in order to complete the Pokédex you'll need to face other trainers who are strong and in order to do that you'll need to have strong Pokémon but hey at least you have an excuse to run away" "What did you say?!" said Tommy getting angry. "all right fine I'll except your stupid challenge!" "Charmander!" "Go! Bulbasaur!" both starter Pokémon appeared ready to battle. "Bulbasaur use growl!" and starts things off with growl which hits charmander. "What a wimpy voice charmander use scratch!" and charmander went in for a scratch. "Bulbasaur use vine whip and knock it off its feet!" and bulbasaur aimed the vines to charmander's legs but charmander dodged the vines and hit bulbasaur. "Use Tackle go!" and bulbasaur went in and hit charmander. "Charmander use scratch again!" Charmander hits bulbasaur with scratch again. "Eh, use vine whip!" "Use ember!" in seconds bulbasaur's vine whip was destroyed by ember" "Come on bulbasaur!" "Is that literally all you got? Ember again!" and Charmander kept on firing ember while bulbasaur dodges all of them. "Don't just dodge use vine whip!" bulbasaur stopped to use vine whip but got hit with ember causing serious damage leaving bulbasaur unable to battle. "Ah, bulbasaur return!" Tommy said returning bulbasaur. "Ha, what a joke that was the easiest battle I ever won" said Rocky laughing. Tommy had a despair look on his face "Look Tommy why don't you head back to Pallet town it's obviously a waste of time" and Rocky went on his way laughing.

 **At a creek**

Tommy was sitting on a rock questioning himself "How? Why? Me and Rocky should be at the same rank how could I lose?" "Because the trainer with the charmander had more experience" "Huh" Tommy turned to see a man standing right behind him. "Uh who are you?" "Tell me kid do you understand the types and characteristics of your Pokémon" "What?" "Well to begin with it's so obvious that you and your Pokémon aren't in sync " "Not in sync that's a lie!" "His charmander responded quickly to its trainer instructions and was able to dodge attacks by using its own judgement because the Pokémon and its trainer are connected the charmander clearly recognizes and trust its trainer's power" "Its trainer's power?" "Pokémon won't connect with trainers who have none you see the strength of a Pokémon is proportional to its trainer's power" Tommy looked at his Pokéball "I see got it!" and Tommy started walking. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to find a trainer and challenge them to a battle" "With that hurt Pokémon you need to take it to the Pokémon center first" "Oh yeah I forgot" "The Pokémon center in Viridian city is the building with the red roof" "Oh well um thank you so much" said Tommy moving. "Wait; before you leave let me give you one more advice" "What is it?" "If you want to learn the basics of battle you're gonna want to visit the gym leaders" "Gym leaders?" "Gym leaders are very experienced in Pokémon battles you could learn a lot from them though" "What is it? What's wrong?" "Gym leaders are only willing to battle with people who really want to learn. If you want to visit the gyms then first think about this what battling Pokémon is really all about?"

[Music]

"What's Pokémon battling all about?"

 **At the Pokémon Center**

"Hmm, you seem to be doing fine once you have more than six Pokémon other Pokémon you catch will automatically be sent to the PC" said Professor Oak. "I understand" said Tommy not looking too happy. "What's wrong?" "Nothing I just feel a little down that's all" "If you say so your journey is long don't push yourself to hard" "Right!" and with that Professor Oak was gone. "Tommy, I want to thank you for waiting you'll be glad to know that you're Pokémon are completely fighting fit. We hope to see you again" said Nurse Joy. "Okay thanks a lot"

 **At the Gates of Pewter city**

"So this is Pewter city?" Tommy went to the Pewter city museum looking at bones and fossils until he heard two girls talking. "Hey, did you hear about the gym leader brock he quickly demolished a Pokémon trainer who was trying to defeat all the gyms" "Gym?" said Tommy remembering what that guy said. "I heard that new challengers come to Brock's gym almost every single day that's cuz the Pewter city gym leader Brock is super famous" "Gym the gym leader" said Tommy heading towards the gym.

 **At the Gym**

"What? You want to face brock" said one trainer. "You want a battle against Brock now you're a million light years away from being ready for that" said the other trainer. "I was told to learn the basics of battle from gym leaders" "Listen, how long have you been with your Pokémon?" "Uh, five days" said Tommy nervously. "Seriously five days hah you wouldn't last a minute against Brock" "He's my guest I invited him here" "What are you serious Brock?" said the male trainer. The gym leader turned out to be the guy from Viridian city "What? Wait your Brock" "Don't talk like that to a gym leader!" both trainers said. "That's right I am the Pewter city gym leader Brock and who am I facing?" "Me, my name is Tommy" "Well do you got an answer for the question I asked you earlier?" "Honestly no I don't but that's the reason why I came here" Brock let out a smile and said "Very well I accept your challenge" and Brock lead everyone to the battle ground. "Do you have any badges?" asked Brock. "Um no I don't have any" "I see well then in that case I shall battle you with these two Pokémon" "With two?" "My specialty is battling with rock types" and Brock sends out a geodude. "Okay then rattata I'm counting on you!" and rattata appears ready to battle. "Rattata use bite!" and rattata's bite hits. "Now, use tackle!" and rattata hits it with a tackle. "Uh, when we fought Rocky we were counter-attacked at this point should I wait and see what he's gonna do?" "What's wrong rattata looks kinda worried" said Brock. "Well then if you're not going to act then I will tackle!" and geodude rammed rattata knocking it out. "Ah!" "One of the main lessons in battling is that you should always have a clear head so bring out your next Pokémon" "Okay then I choose you nidoran (Male)!" "Nidoran use double kick!" and Nidoran double kicked geodude knocking it out. "Whoa that was super effective! Oh yeah we beat a rock type Pokémon" "Come back! Geodude! Onix you're up!" said Brock sending out an Onix. "Whoa, that is one big Pokémon" Tommy said so shock. "Onix bide!" "NIdoran double kick!" Onix was storing some power while taking a double kick. "While using bide Onix can't attack until it's attack two times!" "What even though it will be defeated after two attacks?" "Onix won't be defeated I believe in onix" said full hope. "Believing? Double kick!" and Nidoran double kicked onix again but this time onix survived the attack. "What it held on?" "Great work onix now double the damage!" and onix swung its tail into nidoran knocking it out. "Return Nidoran!" "By using the move bide the Pokémon can return the damage it receives times 2!" "Here's my next choice spearow!" Spearow was flying around until onix knocked it out. "Come back, spearow! It so fast metapod I choose you!" and metapod came out ready to battle. "Metapod use string shot!" and metapod was able to tangle up onix. "That should do it" "I don't think so!" said Brock and onix broke the string shot. "Whoa check out Brock" said the male trainer "Yeah he's getting really ripped up" said the female. "Metapod string shot!" "Tackle!" before metapod could use string shot onix rammed metapod knocking it out. "Metapod come back! Oh man I now have one Pokémon" Tommy said all nervous. "Looks like I'm counting on you bulbasaur!" bulbasaur looked ready to battle.

[Music]

Both Tommy and Brock were out of breathe this battle was going to decide it all. "Now, there starting to get what Pokémon battling is all about?" "I'm getting tired it's as if we been battling all night and the more pain my Pokémon feel I feel it as well! Huh, wait a minute that's it Pokémon aren't tools for battle they're our partners my Pokémon and I are battling together man I can't believe I didn't realize something like that before" said Tommy. "I see you finally realized it" said Brock smiling. "This battle will decide it let's see who will emerge victorious" "Right here we go! Tackle!" "Onix tackle as well!" both Pokémon went in for a tackle but bulbasaur dodged onix's tackle before onix made contact. "Bulbasaur now vine whip!" and with that bulbasaur hit onix with vine whip knocking it out giving the victory to Tommy. "What? But how?" just then a piece of string fell down in front of the two trainers watching. "metapod's string" said the female. "I thought onix got rid of the string but apparently there was one left and that one made onix a second too late excellent job" "We won I can't believe it we won!" "Wow, I never seen Brock get this serious before and to top it off the kid actually won" "Yeah not bad" Brock came up to Tommy and gave him the boulderbadge. "This is for you" "What is it?" "It's the boulderbadge it's proof that you won at the Pewter city gym" "Brock thank you, thank you so much for everything" Tommy said showing gratitude. "I hope you realize that you just started walking the path of a Pokémon it's not an easy path to be sure. I'll also give you this too it's TM 34" "A TM?" "That's right it's a technical machine containing bide the move I showed you earlier take it with you so you may teach it to your other Pokémon" "This is great thank you" "Farewell and hopefully one day we'll meet again" "Yeah!" and Tommy went on his way to continue his journey. "Um Brock question why did you accept that trainer's challenge so soon?" "Because I can tell that there was something special about him and someday he'll find it"

 **At the Pokémon Lab**

"Professor I have to ask why you chose Tommy for the test?" "Although he's clumsy ever since he was a young boy he was tired of losing but he is honest and he will learn from those around him and grow stronger. I believe he'll make a good Pokémon trainer I only hope that Rocky can do the same.

[Music]

"I'll get stronger much stronger and I'll make Professor Oak's dream come true I will complete the Pokédex

[Music]

* * *

 **Well that certainly was a long story well here you go first episode of** **Pokémon origins remake is done and hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Origins episode 2**

 **I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting but the hurricane that happened last month greatly affected my Wi-Fi so I couldn't post any fanfics until it was working. So any way last time Tommy won his first gym badge and was learning about what being a Pokémon trainer is truly is let's see what is going to happen today.**

* * *

 **[Music]**

 **"I continued my journey after I received the boulder badge from the Pewter city gym leader Brock; I also bought a magikarp using some my hard-earned prize money; I battled a bunch of opponents including this one super nerd on mount moon and members of a suspicious group called Team Rocket and recovered a technical machine they had stolen; At Cerulean city I faced water type gym leader Misty and won single handedly earning the cascade badge; After gradually leveling up bulbasaur evolved into ivysaur at last; In between vows I received an old rod from a fishing guru; I also received hidden machine 0-1 from a ship captain who was suffering from seasickness; After that I went to challenge the Vermillion city gym the gym leader lieutenant Surge was really tough but in the end I was able to beat him and earn myself the thunder badge; Then I got a bicycle with the bike voucher I received from the chairman of the** **Pokémon fan club from I headed towards Lavender town through rock tunnel."**

 **Tommy was riding his bike through Rock Tunnel until he a light at the end of the tunnel. "There it is Lavender town finally made it" and Tommy headed towards the** **Pokémon center.**

 **At the** **Pokémon center**

 **"Welcome to our** **Pokémon center" said Nurse Joy healing Tommy's** **Pokémon. "I heard that a ghost has been appearing in the** **Pokémon tower lately" "Pokémon tower?" said Tommy. "Really?" said a woman "Yeah that's right and a lot of people have said that they've seen it…" "Excuse me" interrupted Tommy. "Is that thing you just said about the ghost really true?" "Uh-huh I haven't seen it myself but everyone is talking about it" "And what is the** **Pokémon tower?" "Hm, I take it you're new around here?" "Yes" said Tommy. "Have you heard that this town is known as the grave site for** **Pokémon?" "Actually yes I have" "The** **Pokémon tower is the grave site I'll show you" said the woman showing Tommy the** **Pokémon tower. "So that's the** **Pokémon tower?" "Yes the tower is used for services the memorials that are held for** **Pokémon" "In fact lots of people come from great distances to pay their respects" "So the ghost you were talking about earlier is a** **Pokémon?" "Mm-hmm seems like it but it's really just a rumor so then do you actually believe in ghosts?" "What! Oh no not really" said Tommy laughing nervously. "Maybe not I guess that white hand that's resting on your shoulder isn't real either huh?" "What? Oh come on stop kidding me like that Okay" said Tommy opening his to see the woman and her friend gone. "Uh Tommy" Tommy turn to Nurse Joy "Uh yeah" "I'm happy to let you know that your Pokémon are completely fighting fit we hope to see you again soon" "Okay thank you" said Tommy sounding a little frightened. "And are by any chance going to the** **Pokémon tower?" "Well yeah after all I did come all the way here" "Then before you go I strongly suggest you visit the** **Pokémon house" "Wait the** **Pokémon house?" said Tommy.**

 **At the** **Pokémon House**

Tommy was standing right in front of a house "She said to come here before going to the Pokémon tower but I wonder why?" said Tommy as he walked inside. "Um hello is anyone here?" "Just a minute" said a girl's voice. Just then a little entered the room "So what exactly is this Pokémon house anyway?" "Oh so you mean that no one told you this place is where abandoned or orphaned Pokémon are taken care of" "Abandoned Pokémon?" "Come with me I'll show you this way please" said the little girl showing Tommy different abandoned Pokémon. "Wow I had no idea there were so many abandoned Pokémon" "You should talk to the founder of the Pokémon house his name is Mr. Fuji he says that lots of people around the world think of Pokémon as nothing more than tools or even some kind of accessories did you know that this house actually used to be Mr. Fuji own home he remodeled it like this so it would have facilities just for the Pokémon" "Hm, this Mr. Fuji sounds like a really kind person" "You're right he is that's the reason a lot of people in town started helping out Mr. Fuji as Volunteers here at the house as a matter of fact I'm one of them my name is Rina" "Nice to meet you my name is Tommy I can't believe everyone is so happy here" said Tommy. Just then Tommy noticed a cubone in the corner "What's with this one?" "It's a baby cubone apparently it's only friendly to Mr. Fuji and nervous around anyone else" "And why is that?" "Because of Team Rocket" "Team Rocket?!" "Hm, one day cubone was being chased by Team Rocket close to town" said Rina explaining what happened.

(Flashback)

Pokémon were running scared by Team Rocket "We got them!" "Just a little bit more" "There are more over there!" shouted one grunt. Cubone was running as fast as its legs can "Hey look it's a baby cubone they sell for a high price" "You know you can't escape from us give up and let us catch you" said another rocket grunt laughing. Seconds later a shadowy figure came out of nowhere and rammed two of the rocket grunts who is this shadowy figure you may ask? Why it's none other than marowak saving cubone "rawr-rawr!" said Marowak telling cubone to run. With that cubone ran far away just then one of the Team Rocket grunts got up holding a weapon "That does it! You dare to get in our way" Marowak took her fighting stance. "You'll pay for that!"

[Music]

Cubone was running and running until it heard Marowak's scream "Because of Team Rocket cubone lost its mother marowak" said Rina. The sun was setting and cubone was standing there at his loss just then an old man appeared "Oh you poor little thing" said the old man picking cubone up. Cubone was crying never going to forgive Team Rocket for what they have done to his mother.

(Flashback end)

"Ever since that day cubone hasn't opened up to anyone except Mr. Fuji" said Rina. Cubone was staring and snarling at them "I…I can't believe Team Rocket could do something so awful" said Tommy clenching his fist. "Thank you for showing me around here it all makes a lot more sense now I know why the receptionist at the Pokémon center told me to come here before going to the Pokémon tower" "Mr. Fuji is not just kind you know he knows everything there is about Pokémon and teaches us all kinds of things" "Really? Well right now I'm working on helping complete the Pokédex so I'd really love the chance to meet him if I could if he could spare the time to uh which one of these guys is Mr. Fuji?" asked Tommy. "Well that's just it" "Huh what's wrong?" just then one of the volunteers entered the room "Everyone I found out where Mr. Fuji is?" he said. "Really where, where is he tell us?" "He's in the Pokémon tower" "Pokémon tower!" said everyone. "That's right someone saw Mr. Fuji heading that way yesterday then he saw him go inside the tower" "But why would he go in there" "Team Rocket that's the only reason he must've have gone there to convince Team Rocket to leave the Pokémon tower then he was captured" "I'm afraid those kinds of people won't listen to anyone else" "Um, excuse me but what is happening at the Pokémon tower?" asked Tommy. "Who are you my name is Tommy I'm on a Journey and I was hoping to possibly learn everything I can from Mr. Fuji" "One day Team Rocket showed up and made the top floor of the Pokémon tower their base" "It was completely out of the blue with no warning"

(Flashback)

A truck was driving in Lavender town parking in front of the Pokémon tower. "They came by truck and before we knew it worst of all they chase away the people who come to visit the Pokémon tower" A man was walking into the Pokémon tower holding flowers until three members of Team Rocket got in his way. "This is our base you're not allowed to enter without permission go away" said the middle grunt. "But I've just come here to pay my respects "said the stranger. "When I say go away! Go away!" and the Team Rocket grunts pushed him down the stairs.

(Flashback ends)

"Ever since that day not a single person has been able to go inside the Pokémon tower" "I don't get it why are they so cruel" "And on top of that there's a ghost believe me I've seen it with my own two eyes"

(Flashback)

"One day I snuck into Pokémon tower while Team Rocket wasn't looking and when I got high up the tower it appeared" "Get out leave this place!" said a voice forming into a ghostly figure and going after the volunteer causing her to run.

(Flashback end)

"If people don't go into the Pokémon tower this town is finished" "Hey let's all go together and rescue Mr. Fuji!" said Rina. "Look there's no way we can battle against Team Rocket" "Some people challenged them to battles but they're really strong for a bunch of petty thugs" "And there's a ghost in there I can't go back there!" complained all the volunteers. "Then what are we supposed to do then Mr. Fuji went to Team Rocket's base to protect all of us are you saying we should just abandon him?!" "No we're not abandoning him" "I'm sure Team Rocket will eventually let Mr. Fuji go we'll just have to wait and see that's all we can do" "I can't believe you all would act like this!" yelled Rina. "I'll go!" everyone in the room turned to see Tommy. "You but that's impossible you're just a child even the adults here didn't have the strength to beat Team Rocket" "That's right it's a waste of time even if you go there nothing's gonna change" said the volunteers trying to talk him out it but Tommy just smile. "Well, I am pretty confident about my skill in Pokémon battles" said Tommy showing them his gym badges. "He's got 3 badges" "Okay now I see why you're so confident but are you really sure that's going to be enough?" "It doesn't matter I can't let Team Rocket get away with this there's cubone to think about too I'm going to succeed in this you'll see!" unknown to everyone Rocky was listening to the whole thing. "Heh, now I see that's what's going on so if I go to the Pokémon tower and get rid of Team Rocket before Tommy does I'll be the hero" and Rocky went on his way to the Pokémon tower.

 **In the middle of the night**

Tommy was standing in front of the Pokémon tower "I know I said I would go but now that I'm here it's scarier than I thought" and Tommy went inside with a flashlight. "There's a sudden chill in the air" just two legs appeared right in front of Tommy "Uh whose there?" just a woman came walking towards him. "Don't worry I'm not a ghost" "Phew don't scare me like that" said Tommy feeling so relieved. "I came here because I wanted to see my Nidoran you care about your Pokémon too right did you come to pay your respects?" "But aren't you afraid?" "Of course not it seems the ghost appears further up it must hold a grudge against Team Rocket" "You said that it was further up?" said Tommy.

 **On the 5th floor**

Rocky was walking looking for Team Rocket "I can't believe that they think there's ghost in here I mean just the fact that Team Rocket took over this place anyone with any brains at all would realize they made up the story just to scare people away" Rocky came to a set of stairs and went up "The amazing Rocky will finally reveal Team Rocket's sneaky tricks and kick them out of here for good soon my name will hold a special place in the history of Lavender town"

 **On the top floor**

Team Rocket was sitting cleaning their Pokéballs when one the grunts spoke. "Hey did you guys hear the rumor about a ghost that appears here in the Pokémon tower?" "Knock it off will ya I don't like that kind of story" "It's only a ghost type Pokémon playing pranks right?" "That's the weird part it seems it's actually a real ghost" "Seriously?!" "Oh we'll be fine after all we have the silph. Scope is able to identify unidentifiable ghost type Pokémon it's gotta work on a real ghost" "Are you sure about that?" "Don't be such a coward what are you a little kid?"

 **Rocky's end**

Rocky still looking for Team rocket walking down the floor "Is Team Rocket even up here everybody talks about ghosts in this place but there's nothing here" Just then the ghost figure formed and started charging at Rocky. "Get out! Leave this place!" and Rocky ran screaming Rocky screamed so loud that Team Rocket even heard him. "It's the gh…gh…ghost" "Relax someone must've snuck in again I'll go check" As Tommy was about to go up another level Rocky came running down into him. "Rocky what are you doing here?" "Tom I saw it the ghost quickly we need to get out of here!" at that moment the ghost appeared in front of them. "Get out! Leave this place!" "So that mean ghost do exist" said tommy a little scared. "Come on Tommy let's go!" "No you go I can't run away" said Tommy taking out a Pokéball. "Go Ivysaur!" and came out ready to battle. While Tommy was distracting the ghost Rocky went on back upstairs only to run into a Team Rocket grunt. "Hey you what are you doing here?!" "Heh, a human opponent I can definitely handle go Charmeleon!" shouted Rocky letting out his Pokémon.

 **At the** **Pokémon House**

Cubone was banging its head on the gate trying to break it open until Rina came to see what was wrong but when Rina opened the gate cubone went running. "Wait hold on!" said Rina chasing after it.

[Music]

"Ivysaur use tackle!" Ivysaur went in for a tackle only for it to go through it. "Get out! Leave this place!" "No matter what attack I try it doesn't work what do I do now?" "Tommy use this" said Rocky handing Tommy the silph scope. "What is this?" "You'll know when you use it!" cubone was running up the stairs with Rina right behind him "Wait don't go that way!" Tommy put the silph scope and when he saw the ghost it was marowak. "Marowak then that means the ghost is cubone's mother" "Get out leave this place you shouldn't get too close to them" said marowak. Just cubone came in and hugged marowak cubone was so happy to see his mother. "There's no need for you to keep on fighting ivysaur return!" and Tommy returned ivysaur to its Pokéball. With 1 last hug Marowak spirit was at peace in the afterlife. "So this whole time it was Marowak worrying about its baby" said Rina. "Well, looks like I'm done here I'll leave the rest to you Tommy" and Rocky went on his way.

 **On the top floor**

"Hey are you okay? What happened?" "Where's the silph. Scope?" "Is this what you're looking for?" said Tommy throwing them back their silph scope. "What the…Who are you?" "I'm the guy who came to kick you out of this place!" cubone went to charge at them but Rina was able to stop cubone from doing so. "You can't take 'em all down you'l have to leave it to Tommy" "I'm counting on you Arcanine" "You obnoxious brat koffing get him!" Both trainers sent out their Pokémon. Both Pokémon were ready to fight "Tackle!" and koffing tackled arcanine but it didn't faze him "Extreme speed!" and with great arcanine went for it. "Koffing go use smog!" in seconds' koffing surrounded the room with smoke. Just when hope was lost bone came from nowhere and cleared the smog. It turned cubone threw the bone and cleared the smog. "What's that?" "Alright arcanine use Flamethrower!" with that arcanine won the battle. "It can't be we lost to this runt" "I'm going to remember you for this kid it's not over!" and with that Team Rocket went on their way. Rina and Tommy went up the final level of the tower hopefully to find Mr. Fuji. "Mr. Fuji!" said Rina. "Oh it's you Rina, cubone you came to save me and who are you?" "My name is Tommy sir" "That's right Tommy was the one who defeated Team Rocket in a Pokémon battle" "Well then Tommy I owe you my gratitude" said Mr. Fuji looking at cubone. "Hm, I see that marowak's restless spirit finally found the peace it desperately sought and we have you to thank for that as well Tommy"

 **In the Morning**

"I came here to pay my respects for clefairy I just can't stop crying though" said one man. "Ooh, Growlithe I miss you so why did you have to…?" "Thank you Tommy because of you everything is back to normal and as you can see cubone has finally opened up to being with people" "Well I just" "I heard you're working on a project the Pokédex" "That's I'm helping out professor Oak in completing it" "I see so you and Oak huh, unfortunately I fear your quest to complete the Pokédex may fail without love for Pokémon I do believe I have something that may assist you to help you complete that quest"

 **Mr. Fuji's Office**

Tommy was sitting waiting for Mr. Fuji to get something for him. "Here they are" and he placed on the table a flute with a Pokéball on it and a box. "What's this?" "It's a Pokéflute you'll learn that if you play that flute Pokémon that are sound asleep will wake up full of energy" "And what's in the box?" "Well open it" Tommy opened the box to see stones. "Are these Gems like are you sure you want to give me something valuable?" "These stones don't have any value as gems when time comes you'll know what they can do?"

 **Outside**

Tommy got on his bike "Okay everybody thanks again for everything stay well" "If you ever find yourself in trouble feel free to come and see me" "And come back anytime okay" and with that Tommy went on his way. On his way to Celadon city Tommy ran into Rocky on top of a tree "Hey Tommy guess you owe me one" "Huh, what are you talking about?" "Thanks to me getting the silph scope you were able to unveil the true identity of the ghost" "Ha, Which one of us said hey Tommy let's get out of here come on let's runaway" said Tommy mocking Rocky. "What your ears were playing tricks on you!" "No, I don't think so" and Tommy kept on riding. "I…I never said such a thing! You hear me I did not say that!"

[Music]

* * *

 **Well episode 2 is complete and again sorry it took me until October just to publish another fanfic and I hope to see you guys next Sunday.**


End file.
